A major goal in diabetes research is to understand how alterations in the epigenome and subsequent responses in gene expression impact disease phenotype and treatment regimens. The Epigenetic and Genomics Core (EGC) will provide access to microarray platforms, massively parallel sequencing instrumentation and computational infrastructure to advance the diabetes and metabolism research goals of DRC investigators. The EGC will provide the following services: 1. Expression microarray technology; Affymetrix, Agilent, Codelink, NimbleGen, and lllumina platforms will be provided for microarray-based mRNA expression profiling. Affymetrix, Life Technologies and Exiqon platforms will be provide for miRNA profiling. 2. Technical support will be provided for high-throughput sequencing assays on lllumina HiSeq 2000 platforms, including RNA sequencing (RNAseq), microRNA sequencing (mlRNAseq), global run-on sequencing (GRO-Seq), ribosome profiling and deep sequencing (Ribo-Seq), chromatin immunoprecipitation linked to massively parallel sequencing (ChlP-Seq) and MethylC-sequencing. 3. Bioinformatics support will be provided for assistance with experimental design, choice of technological platform, data analysis and data quality control. Implementation of new data management and analysis pipelines will facilitate effective data mining. 4. Training of students, postdoctoral fellows, investigators and technical staff in the application of highthroughput sequencing methodologies and data analysis 5. High-performance computing resources, systems administrators, and data storage/backup systems will enable users to efficiently access and analyze their data. A major emphasis in the configuration of the ECG will be implementation of new Core services to reduce barriers to entry to new investigators. This will be achieved by providing direct Core support at three of the critical steps required to take advantage of sequencing-based technologies; 1) Preparation of sequencing libraries, 2) provision of computational resources, and 3) assistance with data analysis through both training and provision of informatics services.